You're the apple to my pie
by Sheepthief
Summary: A girl, friend to the famous troublemaker Fred and George Weasley themselves, joins in in the happenings of the story of Harry Potter and it turnes out that one person can make a great difference. Fred/OC
1. Chapter 1

**YOU'RE THE APPLE TO MY PIE!**

**Yip new story… again :D although I didn't even finish my other two *oops* but I promise to continue at least "My move to the town of creepy Weirdo's" as I love this story and have still so many ideas but with "Mystic Falls… really?" I'm not that sure, I'm getting no feedback and my other obsessions are kinda outweighing my VD-one :D so it's going to be deferred… I'm sure someday my inspiration for this story will come back but for now it's on hold.**

**Anyways so much about my other stories and now on to this one (: I'm so excited, I had this idea for a long time now and the past weeks it's been occupying my mind all day and even haunting me in my dreams so I have to get it out :D It's about a girl (really? What a surprise! :D) Mira Canicula Tonks (little sister of Nymphadora Tonks), she's the same age as Fred and George Weasley and at Hogwarts with them… I think the story will go from 5****th**** book to the end of 7****th**** but as the case may be probably longer… And there's going to be romance between her and Fred… I'm not going to tell you more for now :P You'll just have to read ;) **

**P.S: the name is pretty random, it's a line out of the song "Perfect two" by Auburn (: Now enough with the rambling :D**

**I hope you enjoy (: Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's… unfortunately. **

Chapter 1:

It was a few days after Harry's arrival at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix and everyone was spread about the manor doing their one things. Nevertheless did everyone keep near to the kitchen and entrance hall for no one fully trusted the house and its occupants.

The Weasley twins were apparently out getting some friend, whose arriving was partly excitedly anticipated, somehow feared but mostly ignored since there were more important things to think about at the moment. Around noon the doors to the main hall opened and in came a somewhat tall girl, about 17 years old.

She seemed to have no luggage or anything with her and when she came to a halt in the middle of the entrance hall she just turned around and examined everything without noticing the two men standing near a door at the other side of the room. When the brown-haired girl finished her examination of what she'd seen she finally caught sight of the two now puzzled looking men and a smile spread about her face.

"Professor Lupin what are you doing here?" She almost shouted across the room, but before anyone could tell her to talk more quietly as to not wake the portrait of Sirius Black's mother she continued almost as loud as before "Urgh what a stupid question, lucky you're not my prof anymore huh?" and after another short pause "Damn, now I'm allowed to call you Lupin right? Or what about Remus? Or Remy?"

A mischievous grin made its way on her face as she literally bounced over to stand in front of Remus Lupin and his conversational partner. "Miss Tonks…" Lupin started only to earn an "Oh come on" look from the girl but before he could continue his friend cut in "The little Tonks?" The young woman now turned her attention to him and raised an eyebrow. "Little?" she asked indicating her 5'10" frame. The next thing he wanted to say was muffled by the bear hug she gave him while shouting "Uncle Sirius, I thought I'd never see you again" in his ear, making him cringe slightly.

"So YOU are the friend Fred and George wanted to pick up this morning?" Sirius asked her, when he was finally released, which made Mira look confused over her shoulder while answering: "Well yeah but where are they?" 

As if on cue the red heads walked in carrying the girl's baggage, fake panting in exhaustion. When they threw down her things in an exaggerated way, acting as though they were collapsing every second, Mira only rolled her eyes. "Like I don't know that you levitated the trunks and only carried them now to make me look bad." She told Fred and George with a grin, on which they smirked back.

As Mira already drew a breath to continue her conversation a loud noise was heard and a woman with unruly pink hair came running around a corner. The girl's attention was immediately focused on the woman in front of her. "NYMPHADORA TONKS" she screeched out.

"MIRA CANICULA TONKS" was her answer and at the same time both sisters rolled their eyes at the other's use of their full names. As the older one had finally crossed the room they were hugging each other like mad woman and talking in such a fast and confusing way that no one but them could understand what they were saying.

The part the others could understand made them bite on their tongues to keep themselves from laughing. "Aw little sister how are you doing?" Mira asked her smaller sister with a teasing smile on her face. "You are the little sister remember?" Tonks answered with a scowl which deepened when Mira patted her head and replied "But you're so tiny"

Before the situation between the Tonks sisters could escalate the door to the kitchens opened and out came Molly Weasly with a motherly smile on her face. "I only know one person other than my sons that can cause such chaos" Molly said with a wave signaling Mira to come and hug her.

"Sorry Molly but it's not my fault that everyone is so excited to see the one and only…" the rest of her sentence was cut short by Molly who gave her a light smack over the head for her cockiness. The girl smiled apologetically but only after a few seconds her expression turned mischievous again.

"Soooo…" she began, enlarging the word meaningfully "Where's my dear ickle ronnykins?" she caused Fred and George to start grinning like idiots in anticipation of the following. From the foot of the stairs there could be heard a low groan as Ron just decided to come down the stairs when his big brother's best friend started talking about him.

Mira slowly turned to Ron and with a wink and grin over her shoulder she took off and nearly threw Ron to the ground with the hug she gave him. Her audience was mostly not very surprised by the girl's actions except for Sirius who didn't know whether to be concerned or amused.

One by one the other occupants of the house were coming down for lunch and the greetings of their newest housemate were going on. Ginny had come down the stairs just after Ron and had contrary to her brother willingly jumped into Mira's arms and let herself be swung around.

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had followed soon but not as enthusiastic as Ginny. Both were standing there and now watching how everyone seemed to be gathered around the newest addition to the household partly in fascination (Sirius Black as he hadn't seen the girl since she was a toddler and Remus Lupin who had seen her antics before but never this freely and with her expanded family) but mostly in joy to have her in their circle again. Even Ron was wearing a smile on his face and couldn't quite hide his excitement to have Mira with them, for she had been like an older sister to him, an annoying older sister but a sister nonetheless.

Only a few moments later Mira spotted them too and hugged and greeted both without embarrassing them… much. When the general commotion had died down she asked the question that had been preying on her mind. "Where's the rest? I expected more people to be here" She almost pouted when she heard that most of the Order of the Phoenix would only be back at dinner time.

"Fine… Gred, Forge fancy to show me my splendid apartments then?" With a bow the Weasley twins took each hold of one of her offered arms and led her towards the stairs, now levitating her trunks earning a "see" from their best friend.

.

.

.

**Alright I could have continued a looong time but I decided to stop her to give you a chance to tell me whether you liked it or not and if you'd like me to write another chapter (:**

**Thanks for reading and Review please ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yieey I finally have seen Harry Potter and the deathly hallows part 1 and I got inspired so here's the next chapter (:  
P.S. First of all thanks for the reviews and just so you know I totally squealed when I saw that I got 3 reviews just about one day after I posted the first chapter I was so excited so thaaaaanks :D**

**P.P.S: ClamKid: I honestly don't know what to do about Sirius :D I don't want to kill him, because I already did in "Mischief Managed" and it sucked and I generally hate the idea of him dying but on the other side I don't want to make this the kind of story, where the OC runs around and saves everyone, because I think those stories aren't authentic at all… so I got a problem here :D I hope I find an answer until I come to the point of the story where I have to decide… But to reassure you, I just watched "The Order of the Phoenix" and hated to see him die, so the possibility of him dying in this story shrinks :D **

**P.P.P.S: I have to stop rambling :D**

**Enjoy (:**

Chapter 2:

After the twins had shown her the room, where she would stay with Ginny and Hermione, and she unpacked (or rather threw everything in the wardrobe,) they apparated into the kitchen to eat lunch. Once they appeared in the doorway with a loud noise they got scolded by Molly for "they didn't have to use magic for everything just because they were allowed to now".

"I'm not doing this simply because I'm allowed to now, well it plays a big part but whatever" Mia grinned at her best friends "Anyways the reason for my impressing appearance in this kitchen, my dear Molly, are these disgusting heads that are hanging around this place. Seriously they scared the sh… err they scared me, I really do NOT want to see them if I can avoid it."

She had to correct her statement when Molly opened her mouth to most likely use the, in Mia's opinion highly overrated, "Language" word. "And that creepy son of a b… ugh git of a house-elf doesn't really help either."

Quickly walking over to the table Mia mumbled under her breath "It's not like the kids haven't heard me talking at school." Fred quickly took the seat next to Mia while George sat across to them, because Tonks had already taken the seat on the girls other side.

"Soooo… food?" The twins and Mia said at the exact same time after a few moments of silence, causing a fake shocked face to form on Ron's face. He looked around as if haunted and stage whispered: "She's one of them…" Earning himself three pairs of synchronously rolled eyes.

Now Ginny spoke up too: "Honestly it is a little creepy when you do that." The three mentioned only shrugged and told her: "Yeah well, that's our goal you know." Fred winking at his little sister while the other two grinned widely.

The group finished lunch quiet fast and after that got ordered to clean the kitchen together while Molly decided to let some music play. Nobody wanted to object, leading to a few moments of rustling until a classical melody filled the air; it was familiar to some of them. More precisely the present attendants of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

They all started to laugh loudly after they realized exactly what tune Molly chose.  
"I love you Molly. Seriously, I do." Mia shouted out before slowly advancing Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, is that a lordly lion I see about to burst out of you?" She asked him with a teasing smile. He started shaking his head while Harry was almost on the floor laughing, easing some of their worries since he hadn't had laughed much since he came here.

"Now would you please put your hand on my waist?" Mia continued talking in a dance position in front of him. "That's really not funny" Ron grumbled trying to get away from her.

"Yes it is Ronnykins" His brothers told him while George started to swirl Mia around the room still laughing. When Fred joined in they almost tumbled against the table knocking some plates over but before Molly could start to yell at them Mia ruffled her feathers and exclaimed in a most serious voice: "Would you two now stop acting like a babbling bumbling band of baboons"

She only succeeded in making everyone laugh louder until there could be a heard a throat clearing at the door and as soon as everyone turned around they could see Professor Minerva McGonagall standing in the doorway.

Mia's face showed an unmistakable "damn" expression, you could practically see her thoughts working to get her out of this situation.

"Professor, what a pleasure to see you. I let myself be inspired by your unbelievable good description to scold these troublemakers over there." She finally said while pointing to Fred and George, making them mouth "Traitor" at her.

McGonagall's mouth curled into a small amused smile, fully knowing that the girl had been making fun of her, but letting it slip since she was always liked the way the girl could talk her way out of almost every situation she got herself into.

As she was about to turn to her friends again, a very unfriendly voice almost a sneer could be heard from McGonagall's former place: "I wouldn't have let you get away with such disrespect." Severus Snape told her, clearly showing his hatred.

When she didn't respond he followed his colleague into another part of the house and as soon as he showed his back Mia muttered: "Uh well nobody cares about you greasy git." Making several people around the room nod their heads agreeing with her.

.

.

The rest of the afternoon was mainly spent cleaning several rooms around the manor and fooling around. When time came for dinner most of the members of the Order had arrived and were sitting around the large table in the kitchen.

Everyone had started their own conversations around the table while eating Molly Weasley's delicious cooking. Tonks was once again entertaining Ginny and Hermione with transforming her face funny, while Mira told Fred and George what she had been doing at home for the first weeks of the summer.

"… and you remember this guy who lives in my street? You know the one with the weird hair?" The twins nodded "He was so annoying, honestly, the idiot had his window open all the time and heard this horrible muggle music. Urgh seriously, that's just noise if you ask me. So you know me" She already started to laugh, how she always did when she told something funny "I thought hey he likes noise, I'll give him noise and dropped these how's-it's-name things from Zonko's in his room. The ones that make you almost deaf."

Fred and George joined in, Ron too who had been sitting next to them. "Did they work?" George asked excited, they had already bought a bunch of them. "You bet they did. He never played the music again. Well it sucked that he had to tell his parents and then they told mine and I had to stay at home for a week… That wanker." She finished with a roll of her eyes.

Unfortunately Molly overheard the last part and shrieked: "Language Mira I can't believe you!" Making the addressed girl flinch: "Sorry, I'm really not used to being scolded for my talking. Mom and Dad came to terms with it a long while ago and at school nobody cared except for Percy…" She closed her eyes when most of the table became suddenly quiet.

"The food's delicious Molly" she tried to conceal her mistake but the rest of the meal was spent in mostly silence, only interrupted by whispered arrangements for the following meeting.

.

.

After the table was cleared the younger ones started to go up the stairs. Mira noticed that her best friends were staying so she stayed too, until Ginny asked her why she wasn't coming.

Fred turned around frowning: "Come on Mira we're going to be up soon." His friend only raised her eyebrow at him and made to sit down.

"No seriously Mira, go up" He insisted making Mira turn around to him a scowl slowly forming on her face.

"Uh no Fred, I'm 17 just as you are so I'm just as you allowed to be here." She sat down thinking that she cleared the matter with her best friend.

Fred seemed to be somehow panicked and shot a look to Tonks, silently begging her to tell her little sister to come to her senses. When she shrugged her shoulders and mouthed to him "she's right" he glared and raised his voice again: "Go Mira." Almost as if commanding her.

As she turned from a conversation she had started with Remus her eyes seemed to be shooting thunderbolts at him. "Frederick Weasly you have no right to tell me what to do, so just shut up." Her icy voice made most of the room flinch but Fred wasn't about to back down, although he knew it was serious when she used his full name.

"It's too dangerous for you to be involved into any of this" he argued.

"It's dangerous for you too! And it's not like I'm oblivious to the dangers out there Fred, I can defend myself just as much as you, if not better because I'm smarter than you." Her expression had softened seeing the concern in his eyes and she even offered him a soft smile.

"It's different. I don't want to have to worry about you all the time! I won't allow it!"

Her face became furious again: "You don't allow it Fred? Seriously? Who are you to think that you have to allow me anything? And how is it different? And do you honestly think that I'm not worrying my ass off! I won't sit around and watch my sister and you and the rest of you guys actually do something to react to what's going on out there. You know me Fred that wouldn't be me."

Fred already opened his mouth again but she wasn't finished yet: "And I don't see you telling George or anyone else to go to their rooms."

His gaze turned intense when he stared in her eyes as if to tell her more than he was saying: "You know exactly why it's different with you"

Understanding what he meant she walked into the storeroom and he followed her and closed the door behind them to give them some privacy.

The rest of the order turned towards each other with big question marks above their heads. They tried to figure out why it was such a big thing to Fred to let Mira join the Order. After a few seconds they could hear both of them start shouting at each other again, mainly Mira could be heard and even some crashing noises could be heard, as though she was throwing things.

After one particularly loud crash Tonks precautionary apologized for her sister's behavior, but Sirius just waved it off, too absorbed in the argument that could be muffled heard through the door.

A few minutes after everyone had picked up their interrupted conversations again the door opened and out came a still fuming Mira with Fred trailing behind her looking everything but happy.

"Weasly finally understood that he is in no position to tell me anything, so we can start with the meeting." She said directed to everyone in general making Fred look miserable at her use of his last name that was even worse than his full first name.

Dumbledore who had arrived by now sent him a sympathetic look knowing the girls temper too well and indicated to both of them where their seats were.

"It's a pleasure to have you join this organization Miss Tonks. You're a wonderful addition."

**I wanted to continue but decided that this is a good end for the second chapter so yeah that's it for now (:**

**Hope you enjoyed ;) Tell me what you think: Review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wooo I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and Happy 2011 to all of you (: Thanks for the reviews/favorites/alerts and for generally reading my stories (:**

**ClamKid: I totally loved DH but I already know that I'm going to cry my eyes out when the second part comes out ): Every single time I saw Fred I was like "He's going to dieeeee" and almost started crying :D And I hated Dobby dying too ): BUT I really like your idea about Sirius not-death *wink* I guess that would work I already have ideas who could be there… yay Sirius lives (:**

**On it goes:**

Chapter 3:

The next day the atmosphere was even colder than usual with Mira ignoring Fred and him moping around the house. The kids and everyone else who wasn't out to do important things had to clean the house with Molly, after about an hour of glaring and pouting she split the group and sent the arguing friends into different rooms.

At lunch the friends that were normally attached at the hip sat as far from each other as possible and the conversations around them kept quiet, trying not to disturb Mira since they saw how angry she could get. Adding to the bad mood was Sirius who was too moping around and snapping, he was annoyed like hell that he had to stay at the headquarters.

The situation went on for almost 3 days of ignoring and shushed conversations about what blockheads they both were, Tonks and George were not that sensitive and just told them that they were behaving like idiots, not that it helped anyways but they tried to lighten the mood for the good of all.

They had expected Fred and Mira to make up the way they always did, one of them not able to stand the tension anymore, pranking the other to show they cared… what a weird relationship they had. Nobody expected how this argument would end:

.

.

While everyone occupying the house over the day was cleaning yet again Mira went to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water and maybe there were leftovers from lunch? As she entered the kitchen she could see Sirius and Remus sitting at the table, they sat together but at the same time they seemed to be lonely.

Neither of them was talking, they weren't even looking at each other, Remus staring at the table while his friend was looking at the wall.

As soon as Mira entered the room she felt the tension and concentrated emotions in the room and was just about to walk back out when the men looked up to see her standing in the door.

Mira didn't know whether to ask them what's wrong or just leave them to whatever they were doing when Sirius waved her over to have her sit down.

"What's… uh what's going on?" she asked in a for her very untypical small voice, triggering her counterparts to smile.

"We're being broody idiots." The dark haired man told her with a bitter smile, Remus nodding along.

"Then why don't you talk about whatever makes you broody idiots?" Her eyebrows rose, making the older ones feel like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Talking is good!" the girl said again enthusiastically to bring her point across.

Remus had to bite his tongue to keep from asking her, if it was so easy then why wouldn't she talk with Fred? Not even in her current shy state he wanted to make her treat him like she did with her supposed to be best friend.

"I don't think we can manage that…" Sirius voiced his doubts, he really didn't think he could talk with his friend about what had their moods down this day. Most of the time they ignored what they had lived through together but this day it was real again and they couldn't distract themselves.

The result was the two sitting on the table in the old Black manor drinking fire whisky and asking themselves how all of it could happen and whose fault all of the shit that went on in their lives were. The second question was easy to answer. Voldemort.

"Err… ok that's difficult… but I took a course in conflict resolution in third year… I'll find a way." She took them out of their thoughts in which they had lost themselves again.

It followed silence, the friends watching Mira curiously, trying to interpret her facial expression that clearly showed that she was thinking hard, hadn't it been that day they would probably have found her try to help them adorable. But as it was that day they hoped she'd find a way to ease the tension.

"Albright…" Mira began "I've got the perfect idea! It's awesome… I can't believe I didn't think of it earlier… it's seriously genius…" she rambled ignoring Sirius and Remus faces that were like "yes? Yes? Yes? Yes? Yes?"

"You tell your problems good ol' aunt Mira here"

.

.

On the end they told her what had happened 14 years ago, exactly that night. They told her how their best friends were killed, James and Lily Potter. They told her about their time at Hogwarts, where they grew to feel like a family, how they started to fight against the dark that was waiting outside the school.

Mira listened like she probably hadn't listened ever before in her life. She could relate to their experiences at Hogwarts, she and her friends weren't different. And her feelings towards her friends weren't different either. They WERE her second family, in fact they also brought their brothers and sister and parents so she had one big second family in addition to her own that she too loved to bits.

Hearing about their pranks and uncountable detentions she had to laugh thinking about her own hours spent in the dungeons or any other part of the castle cleaning because she had done something that surprisingly people didn't find as funny as she and her friends did.

Then came the part she dreaded to hear. Of course she knew that James and Lily had died, it was probably the most famous story in the wizarding world at that time. Only, to hear the well known story out of the mouths of their best friends was completely different.

To hear about their loss with all the pain they carried in their voices, to hear how Sirius had found their destroyed house with his little godson inside, knowing the only family he had was falling apart, that his best friend who was like a brother to him was dead was driving tears into Mira's eyes.

Sirius told her how he thought that when he'd confront Peter everything would go back to normal again, that somehow killing him would bring back those he'd killed. And he told her how he learned he was wrong, that nothing could bring them back and the only thing he got out of his actions were 12 long years at Azkaban.

Remus recounted how he never found someone who was as tolerant about him being a werewolf as his friends, except maybe for Dumbledore. He told Mira that he'd retreated into his own little shell, not able to let anyone near to him again. Partly because of his fear to lose them too and partly because he knew that no one could replace the people he grew up with.

At the end of their tale they felt somehow relieved, they let their pain out, as well as their frustrations and all the feelings that had been locked in them for far too long. They hadn't entirely realized whom they had spoken to, until they found back to reality from their land of memories and dreams and saw a seventeen year old brown haired girl in tears in front of them.

Mira was looking at them with wide overflowing eyes, feeling her heart ache at what they'd been put through. She took a shuddering breath, she hadn't realized she had been holding her breath and continued her silent crying.

The men in front of her were clearly overwhelmed with the situation, how should they know what to do with the girl?

"That's probably the saddest story I've ever heard in my entire life. And the saddest part is that it isn't a story but your life." She told them in that strange voice you get when you're on the brink of sobbing.

Feeling uncomfortable now Remus and Sirius thought about something to stop her and Sirius actually had an idea:

"HELP!" for his outburst he was elbowed in the ribs by Remus, who gave him a look that said: "have you finally lost your mind?"

He ignored his friends glare and continued: "Help, I made the pretty girl cry, someone help me!"

Surprisingly his yelling made Mira's lips twitch almost into a smile and she started wiping her face. No one expected that someone would actually react to his fake cry for help.

Fred had been walking down the stairs when he heard Sirius voice and as he only knew one pretty girl that would easily cry started to almost run into the kitchen.

"Mira? Why's she crying?" He demanded to know before she turned around. When he saw her face he took a step to embrace her, completely forgetting they'd been fighting and that she ignored him for days, he just wanted to comfort her and make her stop crying.

Mira turned around when she heard Fred's voice demanding to know the reason for her tears. Seeing his face brought back the stories she'd been told and she couldn't believe how she could have been so cold towards him when she could lose him every day now Lord Voldemort was back. He had only been concerned for her and she had made such a fuss about it.

"Fred" her voice was again sounding like crying. She flung herself into his surprised arms and to everyone else's surprise kissed him full on the mouth.

And he responded. And how he did respond, seeing them everyone could see that this wasn't the first time they kissed, they seemed way too comfortable with each other and their kiss was perfectly tuned to each of them.

Sirius and Remus were at a loss of words. The two teenagers just continued to make out right in front of them, as though they forgot that they weren't alone, lost in their own little world.

After a silent agreement they made to quietly leave to room to leave Mira and Fred to whatever they were having going on when the other door opened and in walked… everyone.

At first… who else? Molly Weasly, looking shocked at the sight of her son and his "best friend" still kissing in the middle of the kitchen. After her slowly Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Tonks, Bill and Charlie (who had arrived only a few hours ago to stay a short while with their family and coordinate with the Order) and finally George walked into the kitchen.

It was a miracle how the couple still hadn't realized all their relatives watching them, until George cleared his throat loudly.

They jumped and parted only to get either red or completely white at seeing they were watched. In the matter of seconds they were a food away from each other, facing their audience.

Finally getting out of her shocked state Molly turned to Mira (who tried to look as innocent as you can with red kissed lips and messy hair that was run through a couple of times) and scowled: "Why are you kissing my son Mira Canicula Tonks?"

Ron snorted: "You call that a kiss Mum?" he asked wearing an obviously disgusted expression at seeing his brother and the girl he considered a sister kissing not for the first time, it just didn't seem to get better.

"Yes Ronald, that's what you call a kiss. I understand that you don't know about something like that, since girls still seem to have cooties for you… just wait until Molly gives you… the talk." Bill, Charlie, the twins and Mira flinched.

"What?" Ron asked confused "What talk?" The five turned to him "You didn't get Mom's horrendous sex-talk?"

Now he looked disgusted again: "No? I talked with Dad about things like that" he told them while his ears turned a bright red.

Now the four Weasley's and Mira looked at him in awe. "You didn't? His poor soul was spared! Let's remember this moment as…"

"Uhm there still is the question why my little sister and Fred were making out like there's no tomorrow when we entered this room" Tonks interrupted George.

Everyone turned towards the said couple and they started to panic and look for something to help them. Mira's gaze fell on George who was standing a few feet away. "You know… that's a… err… ritual… I do this with all my friends…" She started to walk towards George who looked stunned at how far she would go to keep their secret safe.

"No no no no you don't!" Fred had grabbed her arm before she could reach George and sent his brother a glare for looking hopeful. "But look how sad he looks now" Mira made to escape his arms but he held her firmly to his side and now sent her a glare.

"Aw come on as if" She assured him, cuddling a little into his arms and looking up at him.

"Bubble time again." Ron coughed and they snapped out of their haze.

Mira sent the tallest Weasley a glare: "Fine" now she turned to Molly, standing up straighter "Fred and I are a couple."

Ginny threw her hands in the air, "Finally" she exclaimed to everyone's confusion and surprise. "As if I didn't know that you guys were together" she told them rolling her eyes. Bill and Charlie both nodded: "Seriously Mum how didn't you notice? We're here for like 5 hours and already knew they had something going on. And they were IGNORING each other."

Molly turned to her sons at a loss of words, how hadn't she noticed?

"Wait we're not that obvious, right?" Mira intervened looking around the room. Tonks and Fred's mum shook their heads to indicate that they didn't think them obvious but the rest seemed to be thinking different.

"It's not hard to figure out that you weren't just friends with you disappearing in broom closets all the time." Hermione opened her mouth for the first time since she entered the room.

Now the couple grew bright red again, Mira more so than Fred, who seemed quite pleased to have the secrets come to an end.

"Yes I think there's no broom closet in the whole castle that hasn't been violated by you two." Ron was again looking disgusted. Every other attendant of Hogwarts nodded.

Mira looked flabbergasted: "Uh no? We didn't?" as they all gave her pointed looks she tried to think of one they hadn't been hiding in. "We didn't use the one on third floor beside this painting of the fat man with the…" She started but Fred interrupted raising his one brow at her and simply stating: "Yule ball?" which brought another wave of flush onto Mira's face.

"Of course… how could I forget that…" Her voice had token on a different tone and Fred and she were having intense gaze battles again, but this time George intervened: "Too much information my friends."

Mira collected herself "But… the one near the charms classroom?" It sounded more like a question

"Eh hogsmeade weekend, we were supposed to stay at the castle…"Fred helped her remember and it seemed to click in her head: "Uh the day we originally had to be in detention but we… Never mind" She this time interrupted herself realizing that maybe it wasn't the best idea to let Molly and her sister know that they skipped detention.

"Then it was every broom closet in Hogwarts… is that sad or awesome?" She asked Fred beside her whose grin showed her that he tended to the second.

Sirius stood, most had forgotten he and Remus even were there anymore, since they were only watching, and pompously declared: "The tradition of making-out in broom closets is still alive…" He walked over to Mira and Fred, clapping each a hand on their shoulder and squeezing: "I'm proud of you" he finished and pretended to wipe a tear.

He certainly succeeded in lightening the mood.

"The question is, why did you hide it?" Molly asked now collected and calm. 

This time Fred spoke for both of them: "We were kind of scared that you wouldn't approve" he addressed mainly his mother "And when we wanted to keep it a secret from some of you we had to make it a secret to everyone because someone surely would have talked." He looked pointedly at Ron, who started to protest when Mira quietly said, almost whispered: "I thought that you'd not think me good enough for Fred."

She was only looking at Molly, her head low. Molly's features softened to a motherly smile: "Dear, you're like a daughter to me…" Before she could continue Ron destroyed the emotional scene by yelling: "You see? It's not right, it's like incest or something"

Molly ignored her youngest son without a problem: "…and I'm really glad that Fred chose you to be his girlfriend, because I know that you are perfect for him."

Fred felt Mira starting to tear up, he sensed that she wouldn't want to cry again so he thought of something to break the atmosphere: "And also we were scared like hell because we thought you'd give us another talk…"

Again they shuddered… "What's with the talk?" Ginny asked frowning at their weird behavior.

"It's THE talk… we got it about three times already, when we were 12 and still wanted to sleep in one room with Mira, then with 15 because someone" another glare at Ron "told Mum that I had a girlfriend." George interrupted his twin: "so I and Mira had to get the talk again too… obviously" sarcasm was dripping off every word. "And with sixteen because every Weasly gets the talk then…" the next part he mumbled under his breath "…a little late if you ask me"

Molly narrowed her eyes "What did you say?" "Nothing" George was quick to reply.

**Alright that's a dumb end but I'm tired and I have to learn so you'll have to deal with it :D I hope you liked it and I surprised you hahaha didn't expect them to already be a couple right? **

**That's what my basic idea of this story is… they're already a couple for 2 or 3 months and this story will be about how they deal with being a couple and mainly how they get through the war together… a little bit of how they got together will be told in flashbacks but the main focus is on their future (: Tell me if you like my idea or not ;)**

**And I really got to tell you that I wanted this chapter to turn out differently, the part about Remus and Sirius telling their past was supposed to be about 3 sentences and now it turned out long and sad and I was siriusly surprised by myself :D I even made myself sad by writing it… but that somehow always happens when I write about them…*cough* "Mischief managed" *cough* (read it!) :D**

**Review please (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't believe it's been 3 freaking months since I last wrote something for this story. And I'm terribly sorry for not updating but I lost all inspiration over these months. But anyways now it's back, because I dreamt about it last night and then decided to give it another try (:**

**I hope you like it (:**

Chapter 4:

"I really can't believe everyone knew… wait what about the teacher's they surely didn't know right? Or Dumbles I bet HE didn't know…" Mira was searching for ways to prove that they weren't THAT obvious.

"I am very sad to have to tell you, Miss Tonks. Dumbles knew from the very beginning. I've seen many secret couples in my live and you weren't the most discreet."

Dumbledore had appeared in the doorway just as Mira had finished her little speech.

There it was again, the typical "damn" expression. She turned to Fred and George, fake scowling: "Ok confess! You invented a "embarrass-yourself"-jinx and didn't tell me right? And this is your revenge for my prank at the train station!"

She was blushing, thinking that she just managed to be disrespectful in front of a professor AGAIN.

The two were looking offended: "No of course not how could we?" Fred started, "But this sounds like an awesome idea…" George continued.

The three friends shared looks that clearly stated they would be sitting in their rooms and thinking of ways to make such a jinx possible, as soon as this whole situation was over.

"It does sound like a very creative way to hex a person" Dumbledore interrupted with a glint in his eyes, he knew exactly that what he'd have to deal with next year should they really manage to invent this jinx.

"Oh uh I'm sorry Professor I didn't mean to sound disrespectful, Dumbles really is a… uh… term for saying what a wonderful headmaster you are, it means… "wonderful headmaster" in… Swedish." Mira told him in her cutest voice after realizing that he was still there, while looking sheepish.

"Of course… It is also an extraordinary talent to know Swedish. How did you learn it?" He had of course caught on on her lie and wanted to see how she would talk herself out of this.

"Oh I visited a camp at Sweden when I was 9 and there I met this really nice girl named Solveig, that soon became my friend, she taught me to talk Swedish but unfortunately I already forgot most of it, since I don't have the opportunity to talk Swedish here. But in honor to you, Professor, I remembered "Dumbles".

She was trying to hide a triumphant grin, while Dumbledore was trying to hide an amused one.

"I have to raise my hat at you once again Mira." He told her betraying his act of not knowing, showing her that he had in fact (obviously) caught on but wasn't angered.

Just at that moment Professor McGonagall had entered the room and seeing Fred and Mira holding hands (what they had done without noticing) she exclaimed, just as Ginny had earlier: "Finally".

"Alright Alright we got it everyone knew." Fred gave in.

"So… anyone fancy Hogwarts-Crêpes?" Mira asked hearing Ron's stomach grumble, winking at him and successfully making him blush.

"You learned from the house-elves?" Hermione asked unbelievingly, earning a stern look.

"No! The house-elves learned from me, when I was practicing my cooking skills at the kitchens. Tztztz it's an old Tonks-recipe." Mira told her shaking her head at her mistake.

"So? Anyone hungry for "Mira's-super-duper-awesome-Crêpes"?"

"With chocolate?" – "And caramel?" – "And whipped cream?" Tonks, Fred and George asked, their voices full of hope, their stomachs growling at the simple thought of Mira's self-cooked food.

"Of course, my dears, at your service." With that she started working.

.

.

After the lovebirds had made up the atmosphere at the manor had increased rapidly. Gone were the cold glares, replaced by loving gestures.

Some (namely Ron) were annoyed by them behaving openly like a couple, others were simply used to it (George, the only person they weren't able to hide it from and the only person they trusted enough to know he wouldn't tell anyone. They had practice keeping each other's secrets to them) and again others thought it cute.

The only thing that really changed was George's sleeping pattern. In the mornings he seemed to be even more tired than before and it was suspicious that Mira and Fred started to come to breakfast at the exact same time.

One morning, George came down the stairs wearing a pained look, sitting down next to Harry and shooting him a pleading look.

"I really need to sleep in your room tonight." He told him quietly, trying not to let his Mom hear.

"So she really does sneak to your room at night." Ginny had her suppositions confirmed.

She earned a stern look from George to keep quiet, his brother and his best friend were annoying him to no end at night but he nevertheless tried his best to prevent another "talk".

A few moments later the two mentioned came walking into the kitchen looking tired but happy, making Ginny and Hermione giggle and Ron look green in the face.

After they sat down and made themselves something to eat, Tonks turned to them with a giddy expression.

"Now tell us how you two came to being together."

.

.

At the train, Beginning of 6th year

_Mira had spent all summer at her grand-parents, helping them. _

_The twins hadn't seen her and she hadn't seen them for 2 months and they hadn't thought much had changed but as the compartment door opened they were proved wrong, especially Fred._

_He had always liked her a little more than he probably should as a friend, but never admitted it to himself or, Merlin forbid, anyone else. _

_Now when she came through the door, taller than before, certainly more womanly than before, tanned and wearing the biggest grin ever, he couldn't completely keep a blush off his face. Especially when she threw herself at him and hugged the hell out of him._

.

.

"Really when I saw you looking at her after that summer I knew that you two were going to be together, I just never thought you'd have so much trouble with getting it through your stubborn heads that you are perfect for each other. "

George told them, rolling his eyes at the memories.

.

.

_It had started off just as every other year, they were pranking each other more than ever and were living up to their reputation, the only thing that had changed were Mira getting more attention, not that she had lost her gangly appearance and was aware of her body. _

_Fred, too was getting more attention than last year and ignoring his hidden feelings started taking advantage of that attention._

_Mira who had the same feeling as Fred, but was just as him too stubborn to admit it, couldn't really hide her jealousy and started going out too. _

_Which made Fred jealous, so he kept on with his behavior. Needless to say it had a negative impact on their friendship._

_They did manage to be friends, but their special intimacy the two had shared was slowly fading. _

_The point that made it escalate was the Yule Ball. _

_Mira, who had started to notice that her anger towards Fred wasn't, as she thought, because she disliked how he used the girls, but in fact because she was incredibly jealous, hoped that maybe he would come to his senses too and would ask her. _

_As time passed and he hadn't asked anyone she thought to screw it ._."LANGUAGE" _uhm she decided to ask him, she was an emancipated woman after all. _

_But as she was walking towards the table they were sitting at, she witnessed Fred asking Angelina to the Yule Ball._

_So she ended up going with some Ravenclaw…_

_._

_._

"…and the rest is history" Molly interrupted their story, deciding it was time to start cleaning again. "You can continue your fairytale another time"

**Alright that's pretty short and the ending is stupid but I want to update something and I just started to write this story again, so have mercy ;)**

**Tell me how you liked it, I hope there are still people that want to read it after I left it for such a long time :D**

**Review and make me happy (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope there are still people out there that want to read this :D I'm just going to throw another chapter at you and see if I get a response this time :D**

**Enjoy (:**

Chapter 5:

"_I can't believe I'm going to do this but screw it…" Mira mumbled to herself walking towards the great hall. She had decided that the situation couldn't remain as it was and wanted to ask Fred to the Yule ball._

_Their special bond hat been slipping away from them more and more as Fred kept up his "going-through-girls-like-underwear" and Mira countered the same way… but… with guys… obviously._

_On this morning when Mira woke up she knew that she really needed to change things even if it meant embarrassing herself in front of her best friends, she probably could talk her way out of that anyways._

_While she was lost in thought she had arrived at the Great Hall and began to make her way over to where the twins, Harry, Hermione and Ron sat._

_Just as she stood behind Fred, about to surprise him and ask him to come outside for a second she witnessed him throwing a piece of paper at Angelina and (although she couldn't see his face) obviously asking HER to the Yule Ball._

_Oh and how she HATED her right then. Angelina was a nice girl, Mira and her got along great, shared a dorm and could chatter away for hours but the minute she nodded yes to Fred's question she could have ripped her head off._

_Mira didn't notice that in her moment of rage she was watched by Harry, Ron and Hermione who each had a scared and (mainly Hermione) a concerned and pitying look on their face. _

_George who had been looking in their direction caught sight of their faces and was just about to turn around and look what was happening (he did have a fairly good guess on who was making the younger students look like this) a yell was heard through the hall._

"_Oi! Mira!" one guy , Henry, from the Ravenclaw table called over, ignoring the evil stare he got from Snape. _

_He was one of many boys who had asked her to the ball, although he was one of the rather good looking… Mira was certain one other guy who asked her after dinner was somehow related to a cave troll._

_As, at the time Henry asked her, she hadn't been aware that she really wanted to go with Fred, she had told him that she would think about it, but would have most likely turned him down, but with the recent development…_

"_Oh shit" George cussed as he saw her face lighting up in determination. Meanwhile his twin had also turned around, to see his best friend walking off._

"_Hey Henry, how are you?" she asked, covering up her hurt and anger with a sweet smile, which in turn made her counterpart smirk._

"_Well the answer depends on whether you'll go to the ball with me or not" His eyes twinkled with good hearted humor, he was actually a nice guy, Mira decided._

"_Well then I'd say that you are very fine, because I will in fact go to the ball with you." She teased, "I hope you wear something nice, or I'll have to mysteriously let you disappear and search for someone else."_

_As they continued to make small talk and laugh they were watched by Mira's usual group of friends who were just about ready to hit their heads on the table because of the complications that once again stood between Fred and Mira._

.

.

"Oh hell I could've killed that… idiot" Fred said with a scowl on his usually cheerful face.

They had continued with their story after having cleaned the manor the rest of the day.

"I wasn't the one who voluntary asked someone else to the ball!" Mira scowled back as he let the everlasting issue of dispute come up.

.

.

_After this day there had been silence and tension every time they had been in the same room._

_Without an explanation they had started to completely ignore each other and both knew why they did but were not willing to admit that to anyone, especially not each other._

_As the Yule ball came around and most people were already standing in front of the Great Hall in anticipation of what was to come Fred couldn't get his mind on Angelina, who tried to at least have a normal conversation with him although she knew that he'd rather be with someone else at that moment._

_When the Ball had almost started Mira decided to finally come, after she had been sulking in her dorm for most of the day._

_She…_

"Floated down the stairs…" Fred and Mira said at exactly the same time, which made everyone snort, the "floating" part made especially those laugh, who had witnessed the moment.

"It was more of an aggressive stomping down the stairs." Ron grinned. "I'm still amazed that you could trample like that in your high heels" Ginny added wearing a similar grin.

Mira ignored their snickering and arrogantly blew some hair out of her eyes.

"Whatever I still looked gorgeous" Fred nodded enthusiastically making her grin and waggle her eyebrows.

"That dress was so beautiful…" Ginny and Hermione sighed and looked dreamy until Mrs. Weasly once again interrupted their story time by telling them that dinner was ready to be "gobbled".

As the current occupants of the Black manor were surrounding the table and eating the members of the Order started discussing what had to be done in the next weeks, at least the things that could be discussed in front of the younger residents.

"Miss Tonks I would be much obliged if you would join me after dinner in the study down the hall for a private conversation." Dumbledore said to Mira in a pleasant tone before excusing himself from the table.

.

.

A few minutes later she was standing in front of the door he expected her to meet hesitating for a moment for she didn't know what to expect from this conversation.

"Yes, Miss Tonks, the door is open" Dumbledores voice was heard through the door just as she lifted her hand to knock.

With a startled look she opened the creaking door to see her headmaster sitting behind a desk, he mentioned for her to sit in a chair facing his.

"Now you surely wonder what had me talk to you privately" Dumbledore began after she closed the door and he put a silencing charm over it, making her anxious of what was to come.

"Eh… yes of course"

"You may be up to much mischief with your friends but you are an outstanding witch and more importantly very trustworthy and brave." She blushed a bit at this compliment, making her headmaster smile softly at her with the infamous twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Seeing as you are such a responsible young lady, at least when it comes to serious matters" he added quickly, again smiling "I chose you to hold a little task"

"The next year you may find some changes happening in Hogwarts and I don't want to scare or unsettle you but as the case may be it is possible that I will not be around Hogwarts anymore at some point of time."

Her joyful expression on being complimented by the greatest wizard of her time slowly changed into a concerned one.

"What do you mean, professor? What would make you leave Hogwarts?" she asked furrowing her brows, she couldn't think of anything that would or could _**make **_this man do anything.

"I cannot tell you details but I ask you to look out for the moment it could happen and take care of some matters for me"

"Uh… of course, professor, as long as I'm able to do it…" she wasn't entirely sure… how should _**she**_ be able to handle matters for Dumbledore? Wouldn't it be more wisely to trust McGonagall or some other professor in such a situation?

"You will be, I'm certain." He reassured her "Just promise me to look out and do not let yourself be intimidated by whoever or whatever may come your way. Try to strengthen and keep other students spirits and be there especially for the younger ones."

To Mira he seemed to be talking in riddles.

"I'm afraid I may break some rules for you have not been prefect before this year but I will just chose your way on this and skip this part of the rules." Dumbledore winked at her "Now to get to the point, Mira Canicula Tonks, you will be Hogwarts new Head Girl as soon as you return for your 7th year." Now she was entirely stunned, her? The Head Girl? Fred and George were going to tease her to no end.

"I also want you to look after Harry especially, he will need all the support he can get, but try to keep yourself in the background with all you are doing, for if you draw too much attention to yourself you may very well be stopped in your doing."

"I really understand nothing right now" Mira told him honestly, earning another one of her headmasters reassuring smiles.

"You will see… Hogwarts and its students will need someone who is prepared for what is to come and I chose you to be that special one… In time you will understand what I told you."

She nodded slowly, _he always is right, right? I will probably see what he means when it happens._

"I must ask you though, as it is the reason that I told you this without the presence of others that you keep what was said to yourself. Others may not be as patient and collected as you are." He referred clearly to her best friends for they tend to react unroofed.

.

.

When she emerged from the study she found that almost everyone had already gone to bed so she went directly to Fred and George's room. They had given up their pretending at least in front of their roommates. They didn't dare tell Molly about their new sleeping arrangements but it was much easier without the sneaking around at night.

So Mira apparated into (now) Fred's and her room to go to sleep, startling her boyfriend so he fell out of bed.

"Ugh great now I hurt everywhere…" the aforementioned groaned rubbing his back in an exaggerated motion "I guess only a massage will solve this problem" his anger had quickly made place for a grin.

"Yeah yeah whatever" she told him taking a seat on his back to start massaging his it.

"So what did Dumbles want from you?" he asked after some time, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"…"

"What was that?" he asked amused after she mumbled out her answer.

"He made me Head Girl."

After that there was only laughter heard throughout the house followed by a loud bang of apparating and more laughter.

"Yeah right just laugh at me"

**Dipdidu finished the chapter faster than usual because I'm in bed with a stomach bug eating tomato soup :D**

**So I want to hear your opinion on another matter,… I'm thinking about writing a Lord of the Rings story… but I don't know if I dare do it because it's almost blasphemy if you mess up a Lotr fanfic :D**

**Tell me if you would want to read such a story or not and tell me what you think of THIS story ;)**

**PS: I have no idea if Dumbledore did foresee what would happen this year but I figured that it is possible, I mean he IS a genius :D And it fit into my story line so whatever :D**

**Review :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**So now finally I'll update this story too after my other two on-going stories. It has been way too long since the last time I wrote something for "you're the apple to my pie" and I hope you can forgive me! **

**I want you to note that I changed a little part in the last chapter because I realized that Mira WILL in fact be in her last year in Order of the Phoenix so she will actually be Head Girl which makes the whole thing even funnier in my opinion :D So if you have been following this story you might want to read that part again, for those that join us now you can just ignore this ;)**

**Thanks for the review Blazeflower (: Yes I have something like that planned for Fred and Henry and Mira you'll see ;D and the idea with all the reactions is awesome so here they come…**

**PS: I'm going to go see the Deathly Hallows Part 2 on Thursday 14****th**** and I am beyond excited and beyond scared :D I plan on taking at least five packs of tissues and loads of chocolate with me or I won't survive all these awesome people dying… I mean FRED! J.K. what the hell were you thinking? Anyways he's going to live on in my story and all those others here on (: **

**Needed to get that off my chest… :D**

**PPS: Anyone know some good Sirius/OC or Fred/OC stories? I'm sorry but those I managed to find recently tended to make me think "what the fuck?" frequently so… yeah searching for some good stories, guys, I hope you can help me ;D **

**Enjoy (:**

Chapter 6:

"Head girl? Merlin's underpants, Dumbledore has finally gone mental"

"Are you sure you did catch that right? I mean I am proud and I am sure you will be great but why in the wizarding world would you be made Head Girl?"

"My poor girl I'm so very very sorry…"

"Ppppffffrrrtt…"

These exclamations were heard from the mouths of Ron, Hermione and Sirius in exactly this array, the last snorting sound came collectively from Ginny, Fred and George (who had not calmed down over the night), Bill and Charlie.

Sirius did not stop patting her back and shaking his head, mumbling about what a waste of talent it was.

"Would you give the girl a break?" Lupin finally interrupted the chaos of emotions that had erupted after Mira had explained her "secret meeting" with her headmaster and the fact that Gred and Forge had not stopped snorting into their food every time they looked at her at breakfast. "I am positive you will make a good Head Girl as soon as you get used to the responsibility and your duties and try to take everything a little more serious." Mira shot her former professor a thankful glance grateful for any kind of support even though she could see that he could not suppress a little smirk too. "I will in fact make an excellent Head Girl, thank you very much, and someone needs to stop laughing right now or I'll let some special little potion slip over your pumpkin juice… again." Mira smirked evilly seeing the horrified expressions on (once again) the Hogwarts population's faces.

"Oh wow another story? Let's hear it!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly, he had found comfort and entertainment in the best friends' stories. They took his mind off the fact that he was stuck in his childhood home and made him laugh often enough over their silliness and over how much they reminded him of him and his best friends when they were young.

"Bloody hell, I feel like I'm visiting Great Aunt Tessie and am forced to endure story-time 24/7!" was Ron's whispered complain which was shushed quickly.

.

.

.

_The evening of the Yule Ball had come and the mood of the 6__th__ year students in Gryffindor house had reached a point below zero. This lack of excitement and joy was caused by two particular students who, as now everyone realized, seemed to be a great source of light-heartedness and in the contrary also caused others to feel bad if they were feeling like that. "Seriously, these two need to get their heads out of their butts or I'm going to lock them into a broom closet until they make up… or out… I don't care as long as this bullshit stops." George muttered to himself standing next to his twin who was frantically trying to not look to the staircase where they expected Mira to appear every moment now. Angelina did feel slightly insulted for her date was pretty much ignoring her for most of the time they had been standing in front of the Great Hall. _

"_Dude…" George pushed his brother slightly to alarm him to his former best friend's presence. He reacted in the worst way possible by suddenly pulling Angelina into his side and acting over affectionately with her, making the girl now descending the stairs start to aggressively stomp which almost completely ruined the impression her flowing crème coloured dress tried to create. An impression of light beauty and grace. Those words really did not fit into the picture of her lightning bolt sending eyes and her furrowed brows. _

_The intense moment in which Fred and Mira acknowledged each other's presence by trying to look extremely happy with their respective dates and pointedly looking at each other was watched by a much amused crowd. It seemed as though Hogwarts students had not been able to ignore the teenager drama that happened right before their noses including the most famous pranksters Hogwarts had seen since the Marauder's era. _

_No one expected that this was not going to be the most amusing part of this evening. _

_A few hours later Mira was fed up with all the lovey-dovey behavior Fred tended to start as soon as he spotted her and with the snorts he did not even try to suppress watching the couple. Mira had to admit though that she probably should have chosen flat shoes for her heels would have made her the perfect partner for Fred since he was taller than her but made Henry look pathetically small beside her. "This douche bag is SO going to pay for this" the female troublemaker grinned evilly taking a little vial out of her cleavage and placing a drop in Fred's glass of butter beer. Little did she know that Fred had unfortunately had the exact same idea to get back at her. _

_Their prank showed its effect only minutes later after they had both taken a sip out of their cups, watching each other closely. They expected each other to embarrass themselves horrifyingly but did not expect the same to happen to themselves. _

"_I liked you for years!"_

"_I was just trying to make you jealous"_

_._

_._

_._

"You two did NOT actually put Veritaseruminto your glasses did you?" Remus Lupin interrupted the story told in parts by each Hogwarts student. "You bet they did" Ginny giggled uncharacteristically bold remembering the awkward things said this evening "but it really helped, as you my guess from the fact that they started their horrible path of destruction through Hogwarts broom closets that evening."

"Oh my god do you remember how pissed Angelina and Henry were?" Hermione giggled replacing the slightly disgusted sounds that erupted out of Georg's and Ron's mouths. "O Merlin yes, especially after Mira blurted out… what was that again?" Georg remembered back.

"Um… I think it was around the lines of "_Your really didn't think I would date someone that pathetically nice right?""_ Mira completed, having the courtesy to blush. "Really that stuff is horrible"

"Yeah and do you remember what Fred said about Angelina? Wasn't it: _"I wouldn't even date her even if she was half as beautiful as you are?""_

"Oh yes that's exactly what I said… The next weeks were a pain in the a… butt. Even I couldn't talk myself out of this because we really couldn't say that we didn't mean it being on potion that made us say the truth" The couple scrunched up their noses remembering the cold glares and hexes they had received over weeks and weeks.

"But whatever, now they have forgiven us… well Angelina has, because she says she knew all along that we belong together, and we got over ourselves and are now able to annoy everyone with our relationship…" Fred closed up the conversation just as his mother entered the room, looking flustered.

"I just heard it… why didn't you tell me, you silly girl?" Molly ran into the room dragged Mira out of her seat and hugged the taller girl with all her might. "You are Head Girl, that's the third one in our family" the excited woman exclaimed.

"Um mom she's not exactly a Weasly you know that right?" Ron asked after a moment furrowing his brow as if questioning his mother's sanity. "Of course she is Ronald, now even more since she's together with Fred." Molly scolded him before going back to fussing over the newly announced Head Girl of Hogwarts. "This screams for a party" And with that she scurried towards the kitchen to start cooking huge amounts of food.

.

.

.

"Holy Dragon Dung… My little rebellious, misbehaving, brat sister is Head Girl of freaking Hogwarts" the older of the Tonks sisters exclaimed as she heard about the reason of the big feast taking place in the headquarters. "Jeez thanks dearest sister for all that love" her younger sister answered jokingly, she knew that her favorite and only sister was proud of her. "I have to send an owl to Mum and Dad immediately they're going to freak out" her cheery personality came to the surface after the brief moment of shock upon seeing the banner saying "Congratulations to our Head Girl Mira Canicula Tonks" placed over the entrance of the kitchen.

"O dear Merlin, no, for the love of everything magical if you dare I will hex you into next week" The aforementioned Head Girl moaned knowing that her parents were going to have a stroke hearing the news and would lecture her for hours about not pranking anymore.

"Fine but I'll tell them as soon as you are in Hogwarts and nothing's going to stop me, little sister"

.

.

.

The rest of the day was pure chaos for seemingly everyone had something to say about this newest development. Dumbledore had only smiled quietly upon seeing the party Molly had thrown and hadn't commented on the many questions thrown his way and the angry complains that were hissed from one particular professor who liked to wear dark robes and seemingly didn't like shampoo all that much.

Most of the habitants were excited and congratulated Mira though after they made they got over their shock and made the expected jokes and had a little laugh.

**Whoop I'm in a flow :D Maybe I'll continue with the next chapter right now but we'll see maybe not or maybe I will write something for my other stories… I will at least try and continue a bit before Thursday because I will probably be sad and upset after seeing the last movie and won't really be in a mood for a few days… :D **

**Anyways some information: I pretty much completed the flashbacks explaining how Fred and Mira came to be a couple now and the next chapters will be about the next year at Hogwarts and the actual story with only minor flash backs to the last year… **

**Review and let me know your thought about this (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holy… Oh my… I'm speechless… Did you see Deathly Hallows Pt. 2 already? I literally bawled my eyes out, but it was awesome (: I think they made a mistake though, Fred didn't die that's just not possible :D If you didn't then try to ignore the most part of this AN ;D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Favorite parts: "Not my daughter, bitch"; The Malfoys casually walking away ; "Wuuarghh That's my girlfriend you numpties" and ABOVE ALL Voldies little weird laugh when they all stand in a circle and the death eaters and Voldie laugh about Harry's "death" hahaha Oh GOD NO wait a second you want to know what I really liked above everything else? That epically awkward hug Voldie gave Draco :D I nearly died of laughter :D**

**I'm spazzing out a little over that movie I know :D Tell me what you liked the most? (:**

**Thanks to the one reviewer ;) I'd really like it though if more people could give me feedback? No pressure I'll continue anyways because I love this story but it would be really nice ;)**

**Enjoy (:**

Chapter 7:

"Ah good old Hoggywarts Express… How I missed thee, you red awesomeness" Mira sighed as she arrived at platform 9 ¾ of Kings Cross station, her best friend and boyfriend at her one side, his brother alias her other best friend at her other side. "It is kind of surreal though after all that happened over this summer, don't you think?" She asked, thinking back to Harry Potter's trial, the many Order of the Phoenix meetings and those uncountable bad news.

"I am so very sorry, Miss Head Girl, but our neither selves do not desire to deflower your rightfulness …" Fred trailed off grinning at his girlfriend rolling her eyes at his choice of words.

"Are you serious, Freddy?" She asked grinning back but started shouting at the red heads as they struggled through the crowd as though to get away from her. "You buttheads come back here in this instant, before I hex your sorry asses!" She screamed chasing them into the train earning many shocked faces from first years and their parents (though some couldn't hide an amused smirk) and shaken heads from those who had witnessed their behavior before.

.

.

Finally they plopped down onto their usual places in their usual compartment. "You know I probably shouldn't do this anymore now as Head girl and everything" Mira mused referring to them chasing away some confused and scared first years who had not known about their compartment "reservation". "Yes you should have… But you didn't and that's what we love about you" George winked at her mischievously ignoring his best friends' awkwardly red faces at the word "love". Their relationship had turned more serious over the summer due to the continuing reminders of the war. To the L word however they had not quite come through.

"Hey wow there's my favorite little snakes" Mira suddenly said and was about to walk out of the compartment when Fred decided to slap her arse to ease the tension. "Oh wow Gred smooth" George commented. They both only earned a partly amused and party annoyed look over Mira's shoulder. "Oi! Lee whatup? Over here… Let mamma hug you" the brown haired girl had spotted the fellow Gryffindor and friend a few metres away.

"Attention span of a flobberworm I tell you" Fred murmured towards his brother. "I bloody heard that, Freddie. I'm going to get you after I hugged this matey here" his girlfriend yelled over the heads of several scared first years while proceeding to do the aforementioned to Lee. "Now let's get you into the VIP-lounge aka the dingy compartment we call our own for seven years now" She seemed to be a little stunned thinking back that she had in fact been visiting Hogwarts for this long already. She could remember her first train ride quiet well.

.

.

.

"_You sure you have everything, sweetheart? Some jumpers? Toothbrush? Enough underwear and your wand?" Andromeda Tonks was fussing over her younger daughter in the middle of the magical platform making the small girl turn bright red and her older sister started to usher her towards the train to save them both from more embarrassment. _

_After many more hugs from both Ted and his wife they had finally managed to get inside the train and out of their mother's death grip. "So sis, let's see" The little Mira had hoped her sister was about to tell her she could sit with her and her friends when the at the time blue haired girl had opened a random compartment door, stuffed her little sister into it after looking around and telling the people inside "Here you have a friend. She's nice most of the time"_

_._

_._

_._

The now considerably taller girl smiled remembering that it was luck that this particular compartment had been of Fred and George Weasley who had taken her sister's bold command into action in full seriousness.

Her train of thought was interrupted through Lee (and Angelina, Alicia and Katie)'s exclamation over the fact that she had taken a seat next to Fred (after she had wrestled him away from the window) and had somehow unconsciously thrown her legs over his and was holding hands with him. "I knew that you wouldn't survive the summer without finally coming out of the broom closet" Lee's pretty idiotic joke earned him some snorts, which did not stop him from laughing for 5 minutes straight at his own joke. After they had started to tell each other about their summers (The twins and Mira were unusually quiet) she suddenly jumped out of her seat. "Oh shit! I totally forgot that I have to do Head Girl stuff now!" the witch exclaimed and ran out of the compartment to attend the first meeting for Head Girl, Head Boy and the prefects. She ignored the shocked yells and laughter that everyone who had heard her shout broke into.

About an hour later she came back wiping her forehead and feigned exhaustion. "Dear god your brother is a troll" she told her best friends while plopping back into her former seat not caring about the owl someone had placed there.

The rest of the train ride (after she had told them about the moronic prefects she had to work with this year) essentially consisted of the things it always consisted off: Loads of unhealthy food, scaring first years, annoying Slytherins (and Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws… even the occasional Gryffindor), planning ahead for the year and their following opening of their store. Mira had decided that she would most likely become a healer or auror due to the actual developments but would never stop working in "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" (if it actually came to be) no matter what.

"You're trailing off a lot these days have you realized that?" Fred asked after some time of him asking her questions ("Hey Mira, you wouldn't have any problems with me having a few other girlfriends, right love?") and her giving absolutely no response. "Huh? Oh yeah sorry… Hey we should get changed" She threw meaningful glances at the boys inside of the room, signaling that they should leave so the girls could get changed. "You know what I'm totally in for?" Fred asked waggling his eyebrows "How about we change this ritual for this last year? Everyone could leave and just WE two could stay and get changed"

"Aw really Fred that wasn't necessary! Now get out" Katie told him grimacing.

**A little short I know but yes that was the train ride… Now the year begins and I'm really really excited to write about it (:**

**Review, please ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys long time no read ;P **

**So I'm writing this on all my stories: My updates will be really slow for the next months because I just started my a-level and my schedule has 40 freaking hours of school a week + homework and having a bit of a social life.. and babysitting and dancing.. God my life sucks right now (just kidding school is surprisingly fun) :D Additionally I'll be gone from 22****nd**** September to 10****th**** October for an exchange in Wisconsin and New York that will keep me from writing too… I'll try to write a little bit more before I leave but I can't promise anything…**

**Anywaaaays here's chapter 8! I'm really HP-obsessed right now so I have a few new ideas ;) **

**PS: Hey quick question: Are any of you guys in Pottermore? I'm catghost25 you can be my frrrieeennndsss :D **

**PPS: I've been sorted into Hufflepuff in Pottermore and at first I was really disappointed and pretty angry/sad because I've pictured myself and wanted to be in Gryffindor since forever! Then I read JK's message and I realized that Hufflepuff kind of suits me… The most important things to me are my family and friends and I'm probably not daring enough to be in Gryffindor anyways :'(**

**So now I have the idea to write a story about a Hufflepuff girl… maybe as a Sequel to this (with everyone's kids in it) or as a separate story… not sure yet (I'll probably start it when MyMtotheTofcW is finished what may not lay that far in the future ;) )**

**Sorry for rambling :O**

**Enjoy ;)**

Chapter 8:

When they had changed the train had almost reached the station in Hogsmead so everyone started getting ready to leave (especially Fred, George and Lee who already had plans to scare the first-years, just one last time) except Mira who had to look after everyone to get out of the train. "Man Head-Girl duties suck… what do I care about some moron Slytherin who can't get his fat arse up" she mumbled to herself after she literally had to kick a Slytherin third year out of the Hogwarts Express because he had been stuck in the door.

As the dark-haired girl walked along the platform she saw the Golden Trio get out of the train; how was she happy that she did not have to throw them out too. "I would not have been too surprised after what Ronny pulled at the Prefect meeting… special treatment my butt, just because I happen to be together with his brother… idiot" she mumbled again not caring that she looked weird to the staff working at the train station.

"… I expect a cell in Azkaban with your name on it" Mira could faintly hear Malfoy tell Harry making the latter surge forward only to be held back by his best friend. "What did I tell you? Complete nutter" Malfoy continued walking away with his flank men Crabbe and Goyle. A few seconds later after Harry had yelled after Malfoy to leave him alone she decided to cheer up the poor kid's mood a little and sneaked a smacking kiss on his cheek before Ron had let go of him. "Let 'em haters hate" she told him with a wise look trying her best American accent. With one more cheeky smirk she scurried off towards the carriages where her friends were still waiting.

"I saw that, you know?" Fred grumpily told her as she slung her arm through his "and no I'm not that jealous" he added after a stern but silently amused look from the others. Mira only absentmindedly waved her hand dismissingly at the laughing crew because she was watching the approaching carriage which would bring them to the castle. The sight of the creatures called Thestrals capturing her sight once again although she had seen them every year on the day she arrived at her second (counting the Burrow third) home. At first she had been confused as practically no one understood what she meant until she had heard the reason for her ability to see the winged, horse like creatures. Then it seemed logical… it was hard to have several Death-eaters and Azkaban imprisoned family members and go without seeing horrible things. She had been small at the time but for seven years now every time the Thestrals appeared she had to think about that night with Aunt Bellatrix when her mother had not gotten her out of the house fast enough.

_She was only a little girl, barely 3 years old when Voldemort had been on the peak of his power. Her aunts, Bellatrix Lestrange in particular had been getting worse and worse until one day she had showed up at Mira's kindergarten. "She is a little cutie for being the daughter of a traitor and a muggle" the witch had spat out the word as if it was acid in her mouth. They never knew what she had told the people around why she would take the girl; they only noticed when Ted was met with blank faces when he came to pick up his youngest daughter. _

_Hours later they had tracked them down to find the small brown haired toddler traumatized and pale sitting in on of her Bellatrix' expensive houses while her psychotic aunt was cackling over a body. It had taken every order member which had come to rescue Mira to hold back Sirius from killing his cousin right there for making his favorite niece cry. _

_No one knew whether she had actually seen the person get killed or not; for weeks she refused to talk and spent most of her time at Sirius' house. She had visited his best friends with him and after about two months of being in the Marauder's presence day and night the formerly lively girl had started to become herself again. Who could after all resist Lily Potter's cooking or being flown around on a real broomstick with her husband?_

Mira shook herself just a little bit to clear her mind when she felt Fred's hand on the small of her back signaling her to finally get into the carriage. As she stared out of the carriage's window she realized that the last part about her memories she lived through every year when she faced the Thestrals was new. Before she had only remembered her uncle and how she had clung to him after that day. Mira figured that after spending all of summer break with memories and stories of the past and in the face of the same thing that happened 14 years ago her subconscious had dug out things she had almost forgotten. "Dude, I hung out with the original Marauders. I probably saw Harry Potter get his diaper changed" the girl thought to herself barely containing her laughter. "I so have to tease him about that"

.

.

.

The whole group had been uncommonly quiet on the ride to Hogwarts each of them deep in thoughts about what this year would bring. They only started their usual behavior and obnoxious laughter again when they were seated at their house table digging into their food like mad(wo)men. Then, Dumbledore stood for his usual introduction to the new year. When Mira heard about Hagrid not teaching "care of magical creatures" this year she decided to complain loud about ole "Haggy" not being there to "let them be chewed on". She earned herself an odd looks from her seating neighbors (who happened to be the Weasley twins and happened to know why exactly Reubeus Hagrid was not there, just as she did) and a disapproving look of sparkling blue eyes over half-moon glasses. She shrugged her shoulders slightly in a "so what?" gesture and sent her headmaster a glance that reminded him of his bid for her to stay inconspicuous. She just happened to be the most unnoticeable when she was extremely noticeable. Every person in the Great Hall had waited for one of her sarcastic or loud mouthed comments in that moment and no one seemed to really care about it, only the occasional chuckle and snort or sneer was heard and seen.

"I also would like to welcome our new Defends against the Dark Arts teacher: Dolores Umbridge" Dumbledore continued only seconds later making all eyes turn towards the woman completely dressed in pink. "I'm sure you will all join me in wishing the professor good luck" the old wizard continued with a kind look on his face.

"Well thank Merlin the DADA position is cursed I wouldn't want anyone to have to look at that color for more than one week…" Mira exclaimed this time in a hushed whisper letting only her closest friends know. "I'll probably bring sunglasses to class if she's like that everyday" the group had to stifle their laughter.

"ChrmChrm" Dumbledores usual words about Filch were interrupted by a sickeningly cute sound. The whole Hall was suddenly very quiet all eyes turning to first the headmaster who seemed stunned and as he turned around towards the new professor who rose out of her seat. "What the…?" Mira turned towards first George and then Fred with an expression mirroring theirs. No one would have even thought about interrupting Albus Dumbledore… no matter how much respect they were sometimes lacking this seemed to be just really wrong.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for that kind welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up to me" Umbridge started with the same sickening tone as before. "Bright faces… right" Mira murmured looking around the Hall "I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends" she continued making Fred and his brother exclaim: "that's likely" at the same time before clamping their hands on their best friends mouth to keep her from laughing out loud. "The ministry of magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance… Although each Headmaster has brought something new to this historic school" the pink woman exchanged an (to Mira's eyes) awkward look "progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged" – "bullshit"- "Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be… prohibited." Another weird sound came out of Umbridges mouth before she walked back to her seat. Dumbledore let out a slightly forced looking smile and started clapping, startling the stunned students out of their daze. "Thank you professor that was most illuminating" then he continued his speech.

"So the ministry is trying to infiltrate Hogwarts, isn't it" Mira murmured with a bitter smile.

**Um yup that's it this is probably the first chapter I nearly wrote as I intended to (minus the memory-part with Bella, what did you think about that?) Hope to update before my exchange starts but as I said I can't promise anything**

**Review ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi!**

**How's**** it going****? **

**Missed me? :D**

**Well here we go after a big big writers block I am finally back to writing :D I hope this is good and fits to the rest of the story because I have to find my way back in due to the long break… :D**

**Enjoy (:**

"Ah good ole common room" Mira sighed as she flopped down into her favorite armchair "Nothing is as comfortable as a chair that has been occupied by thousand of butts before." Around the brown-haired girl and her seventh year friends most of Gryffindor house was gathered around the room; most were catching up with friends they had not seen over the summer and here and there were some scared first years trying to be invisible. The scene resembled those they had seen year after year though the atmosphere was just a touch different although it was barely noticeable. Now there were stories of mistrust and mysterious happenings mixed with those of holidays spent all over the world and annoying siblings.

After some time had passed with Mira, Fred and George catching up with their friends, gossiping about Umbridge and scheming new pranks, the door opened and in came Harry Potter, instantly starting an ocean of whispers. As the boy made his way through the common room he was met with confused and almost hostile looks and he could see the daily prophet in many hands. Mira had seen them too and had not even tried to conceal her snort. "Plotter? Seriously mate that's the least creative thing you could make out of Potter…" She had loudly declared when walking back to her friends after taking something to her dorm. The older girl could see how Harry was clearly confused by the looks he was receiving; Mira asked herself why he had not expected such things almost every witch and wizard out there read the Prophet.

"Dean, Seamus, good holiday?" Harry turned around just before climbing the stairs leading to the boy's dorm. Dean (who had become quiet hot, as Mira whispered to Katie who sat on the floor before her; for that remark she received another clearly jealous glare by her boyfriend) answered: "…Alright… Better than Seamus' anyway…" With that the other boy Harry had spoken to lay down his copy of the daily prophet (rather dramatically as Mira thought) and took a stance before his dorm mate. "My mom didn't want me to come back this year…" And so started an ugly conversation between the former friends ending in Harry insulting Seamus' mom. At that point Mira was just on her way to getting up and putting and end to their fight when suddenly Ron appeared and stood up for his best friend.

After they had left to their dorm room everyone turned back to their conversations now that the display had ended. "Lil Ronnykins is a real sweetheart, have you ever noticed?" Mira randomly babbled out after a few minutes of normal talking. Ginny snorted from across the Common Room (for Mira never really learned how to talk quietly) while a few other people shook their heads. "And Seamus is a git" She added sending a glare to the boy who had insulted not only Harry but Dumbledore as well. And so the first evening at Hogwarts that had started peacefully turned into a little glaring match and a lot of whispered insults.

When school started for this year everyone was especially anxious about the DADA classes, mostly though Hermione, Mira and a few others who understood how through Umbridge the Ministry was interfering into Hogwarts and that this could never be a good thing.

.

.

.

"Here goes nothing" Mira mumbled as she walked into the DADA class the first time for her seventh year at Hogwarts. Her thoughts were split, one half worrying about how the toad (Umbridge) was going to teach and the other half thinking about the consequences for what she was about to do. It was a sacrilege, blasphemy… just something that could never ever happen, but still here was Mira Tonks in the front of the class room. Alone. Without the Weasley twins or any other of her friends.

She had just walked by them when she had gotten in just before class started and she had not even looked at them for a second. "Merlin, they're going to kill me for this" she thought to herself but still did not turn around but tried to stay focused on what Professor Umbridge was telling them.

No spells, no defenses, no NOTHING. It was hard then to hold in her sarcastic remarks and complaints that just wanted to burst out of the Head Girl but she reminded herself again and again that it was no use with none of her friends around her and it was not reasonable because she had to stay on Umbridges good side, no matter what. "This sucks major Hippogriff…" she continued to whisper to herself but closed her mouth immediately as she saw the toad looking at her and she forced out a fake smile.

"Ah now I see the Head Girl is in this class, how wonderful. I know that you will be a beautiful role model for the whole student body won't you Miss Tonks?" The sickeningly sweet voice rang out and was accompanied by a little pat on Mira's cheek. As she just let the woman do as she pleased without doing anything the class erupted into whispers as everyone tried to figure out how the girl they had only known as extremely outspoken and feisty just let the professor talk to her like that.

.

.

.

This was only the start of the worst year any of them had ever spent at Hogwarts but for none of them it was as horrible as it was for Mira. For the first weeks it worked that she steered relatively clear of trouble as long as Umbridge was near but George and especially Fred would not just let themselves be ignored so they continued playing pranks on the toad like professor as many times as they could. And then one time Mira was not able to hold in her laugh anymore as Umbridge literally turned into a toad one day in DADA class. Well not completely but her voice did and when the woman started quacking in her pink costume Mira was not able to hold in the boisterous laughter anymore that she had been holding in for weeks. "Detention Miss Tonks, the next two weeks."

And when Mira for the first time discovered what Umbridges detentions exactly consisted of she knew that she would have to do anything to somehow keep that woman in control, even as it seemed that Dumbledore was not able to.

So the Head Girl concentrated even harder on not doing anything to provoke the, by the time, High Inquisitor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But there were moments where she got sucked into her old habits with her friends or she could not keep her mouth shut as the woman got worse every day.

Then, one day, it had come to a point where Mira could not stand it any longer and she searched for help at the Headmasters office. And there it was decided that Mira's last year of school would be hell for her but still she did not protest much. After showing Dumbledore the numerous scars on the back of her hand that she had not shown to anyone before he told her what she feared most but had known would be necessary for a while now.

"So you expect me to abandon all my friends, break up with Fred and become a brainless doll for that toad?" she asked with a neutral expression though the headmaster could see through the façade and knew what hurt her the most about that statement. "Yes, my dear, I fear so. But know that, your friends are kind-hearted and loyal, after a while they will understand. Mr. Weasley will understand, Mira, and he will forgive."

Now, for the first time in her entire life was a moment the twinkling eyes over half moon glasses did not calm her or reassure her but only provoked a bitter chuckle. "He won't and you know that, professor. You know Fred well enough that if I break up with him now because of this reason that he will not forget and most importantly not forgive." She heaved a sigh that made her sound many years older than she really was. "But it's the only way isn't it? The only way to have at least some soothing influence on Umbridge…" Mira trailed of looking into Albus Dumbledore's blue eyes and knew that this was what she had to contribute. This was her cross to bear and she would not put her own happiness over the health and safety of many students that needed to be protected by her when Dumbledore would not be able to do it anymore.

And although she did not know what would happen or if Dumbledore was really right she trusted the old man and walked out of his office with one last sad smile.

Then she walked towards the Gryffindor common room all the while looking at her scarred hand, reading two sentences over and over again until she had the courage to say the worst things she could imagine to the people she loved more than anything.

_I must not laugh._

_I must not object. _

**Soooo… What do you think? It's a little melodramatic at the end isn't it? :D But I just thought that this must be really hard to her, because she's such a strong and outspoken girl and it must be hard for her not to be able to show her love for Fred, you know… And now it gets even worse! DUN DUN DUUUN :D So this is going to be a really shitty year for everyone so I'm not going to make it really long only 2 chapters more I think (:**

**Review, please, and sorry again for the long wait! **


End file.
